Conversation threading refers to grouping messages in a hierarchy, with any replies to a message arranged visually near the original message. For example, each reply to a message or another reply may appear below the message or the other reply at an indented position. A plurality of messages grouped in this way is commonly known as a “topic thread” or a “thread.” In social networks, conversation threading is commonly known as “nested conversations” or “nested comments.” A nested conversation allows a user to understand how each comment relates to the other comments. The size of electronic visual displays of currently-available computers, however, can make viewing nested comments difficult.